the_anima_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Felix Alvisio
"Smoke and filet them. I want to take their leader. Standing out on top of the ship like that, even though he's obviously the most valuable prisoner we can take... that's some impressive audacity." Felix Alvisio is a Human from Amni. He is a protagonist and a member of the Amni military. During Shadow of Ares, he is both an acolyte and the acting Fleet Admiral of Amni. In part 5, he serves as a temporary Observer over Trucido. He also appears in Advent of the Hunter as a high-ranking officer in charge of the Suramda defense operation. Historically, he is known as the Sapphire Phoenix. Profile Personality Felix is a patriotic member of the largest military family in Amni. However, he tends to prioritize over all else whatever his current line of work is. While reluctant to switch roles from his responsibilities as a mechanic into those of a military officer, or from an officer to an acolyte, he is able to fit himself firmly in the role regardless. While serious, single-minded, and hard-working, Felix is also vindictive and spiteful. In Shadow of Ares, after the long-time affront against Human-kind by the Cortes tribe, Felix willingly volunteers to run a military operation not only on the Cortes Tribe directly in order to assassinate Victor Cortes, but also to run a campaign on Pantano to eliminate Alarico Ortega. He also takes his anger out in the form of a fiery wrath on Afon Soroka, the leader of the Ares Company, and the Demon Lord Pyrus. Abilities Felix Alvisio is an adept at wielding and manipulating raw fire from within his body. It is able to manifest through emulating numerous attacks, including blades and bullets. It also manifests in auras, explosions, and sweeping heat waves. Felix gained a reputation as a prodigal soldier in Amni's military when he was able to make use of Magic Synchronization; a trait usually available only to adept wielders of elements, which allows them to dip into and wield the power within the souls of others. As a member of the Alvisio family, Felix has access to the SLM known as the Sapphire Phoenix. This allows his flames to consume all things, even burning away and spreading through magic. Story Felix Alvisio is the protagonist of the events of part 4 of Shadow of Ares. He is one of the leading forces behind the acolyte group Trucido, being behind the defeats of Victor Cortes, Pyrus, Afon Soroka, and Comes Caedo. After Caedo's defeat and escape, he becomes a temporary Observer and attempts to create an opening for his descendant to defeat Caedo permanently. Felix Alvisio appears in Advent of the Hunter, now no longer an acolyte or the Fleet Admiral of Amni's military. He is charged by Amni's government to protect the Observer's Library from the rampaging Versaxis-possessed Vervellick. Relatives [[Emidius Alvisio|'Emidius Alvisio']] - Great-grandfather. [[Antonio Alvisio|'Antonio Alvisio']] - Father. [[Shura Andreeva|'Shura Andreeva']] - Mother. [[Ferox Alvisio|'Ferox Alvisio']] - Twin brother. [[Icarus Alvisio|'Icarus Alvisio']] - Younger brother. [[Dante Alvisio|'Dante Alvisio']] - Descendant. [[Jovanni Alvisio|'Jovanni Alvisio']] - Descendant. Allies Ceto Alfieri - Works alongside Felix in Amni's military. Gabriel Calandra - Works alongside Felix in Amni's military. Alessia Miles - Works under Felix in Amni's military. Famis DeDante - Constructs the Trucido Acolytes and guides them as an ally. Aric Mason - An ally who works with the Trucido Acolytes. Taranis Callaghan - A member of the Trucido Acolytes alongside Felix. Diedrich Anselm - A member of the Trucido Acolytes alongside Felix. Alphonse Chevaliere - A member of the Trucido Acolytes alongside Felix. Levi Hall - A member of the Trucido Acolytes alongside Felix. Satoshi Akera - A member of the Trucido Acolytes alongside Felix. Cain Ambrose - A member of the Trucido Acolytes alongside Felix. In Advent of the Hunter, Felix is a temporary ally to Virus DeDante's acolytes during the Observer's Library defense operation. Adversaries [[Victor Cortes|'Victor Cortes']] - Felix duels Victor Cortes to the death at the base of the Agni Garra city. [[Kuro|'Kuro']] - Felix faces Kuro twice while he is possessing Emidius; Once in Anemos, and once in Argent Mer. [[Pyrus|'Pyrus']] - In the invasion of Comes Caedo's castle, Felix is forced to duel the demon lord Pyrus. [[Afon Soroka|'Afon Soroka']] - After scouring the Ares Vestimor base, Felix faces off against and defeats Afon Soroka. [[Comes Caedo|'Comes Caedo']] - Felix is the acolyte who faces and defeats Comes Caedo over the Nexus. [[Versaxis|'Versaxis']] - Felix joins Virus and her acolytes in defending the Observer's Library from Versaxis-Vervillick. Category:Characters in Shadow of Ares Category:Human Category:Characters from Amni